A Pride and Prejudice Christmas Carol
by Lady Geek Chic
Summary: The Christmas after the party leave Netherfield Darcy is visited by three spirits in an attempt to change him from his lonely path. COMPLETE. Merry Christmas to everyone!
1. Chapter 1

A Pride and Prejudice Christmas Carol

Chapter One

His parents were long dead by the morning of Christmas Eve that fateful year. Standing in front of a portrait taken several months before his mother died he stared into her kind eyes and wondered if they would be proud of the actions he had taken after the Netherfield ball. As Bingley's closest friend and confidante he had considered it his duty to separate him from Jane Bennet, he thought nothing bad of the woman but her indifference to his friend was clear and the resulting marriage would only lead to pain for his friend. Her indifference was the top item on a list of faults belonging to the eldest Miss Bennet, though she was surely beautiful and very kind she was not accomplished as a lady should be and her family could only bring degradation to Bingley. He thought of Mrs Bennet and her strident voice and grimaced, yes he had definitely done his friend a favour.

Standing in the hallway of his London house he could hear Georgiana practicing on the pianoforte and smiled, it was strained though, the tune was melancholy and he knew his sister was still mourning the incident that had taken place much earlier that year. Seeing Wickham in such close confidence with the Bennet's had only strengthened his resolve to keep himself and his friend away from them. No good could ever come of his being forced into the company of that rogue if he had given in to his feelings or let Bingley do the same.

Looking at the portrait he wondered briefly in his parents faces did not look just a bit disapproving, he blinked once then twice but what had originally been kind smiles were now frowns of disapproval. Rubbing his eyes he wondered if perhaps he had been trapped indoors for too long and resolved to take a long walk perhaps calling on Bingley or another of his friends.

After donning an overcoat and hat Darcy gripped his cane in a gloved hand and stared out at the steps of his house, they were covered in snow something that should have been remedied earlier by a member of his staff. Ringing for his house keeper he waited impatiently until she arrived.

"There is snow on the steps." He intoned and the woman nodded.

"Yes Sir, I'm very sorry Mr Darcy but it has been snowing constantly all day and as soon as we sweep it away it builds up again." Perhaps it was his misery at denying his heart or perhaps it was the memory of his parent's stern facades but Darcy found himself irritated by her excuses.

"I want it swept up this instant and when I return I expect the steps remain clear of this infernal snow." He snapped, his house keeper's expression of surprise at his tone only further added to his irritation, "Or shall I look to hire someone who can perform this simple task without resorting to excuses?" Mrs Rushworth whitened and apologised profusely before calling for a maid and berating the bewildered girl about the state of the steps. When the steps were cleared he stormed down them and away from the house for once in his life wondering when his staff had become so incompetent.

Back inside the house Mrs Rushworth headed to her rooms in search of a calming cup of tea and the upset house maid was left in tears to be comforted by staff members who wondered what had happened to their normally kind master.

Outside Darcy waved away his driver and resolved to walk the half mile to Bingley's London home in hopes that the cold walk would ease his temper and brighten his spirits, it would not do to present such a sore head to his friend.

It was twenty minutes later when a damp Darcy in better spirits climbed the snow covered steps of Bingley's property and rapped on the door with his cane. The door was opened by the butler who led him into the foyer and helped him out of his winter clothing. He then announced him to the residents who unfortunately turned out to be Mrs Hurst and Caroline Bingley.

"Mr Darcy it is a pleasure to have your company here, we have been very dull today. Charles left this morning and Mr Hurst has had business to attend to. We are delighted by your arrival aren't we Louisa?" Caroline said in what he supposed was meant to be a sweet but seductive voice, it sounded akin to nails being scratched down a chalk board and he had to hold back the urge to shudder.

"Mrs Hurst, Miss Bingley it is a pleasure to see you both looking in good health." Bowing Darcy sat down and faced what he knew would be the most painful hour of his life, ordinary visiting times had never mattered in the Bingley household to their dearest friend and it was rare for him to stay under an hour when visiting. Of course those visits had occurred when Bingley was home and the thought of the walk home was unappealing in such cold weather. No there was nothing to be done but take tea with the superior sisters.

"How is dear Georgiana, I long to see her again but this ghastly weather keeps us indoors." Miss Bingley said in a tone he could only assume was ingratiating.

"Georgiana is quite well I thank you, she has been enjoying the snow greatly and takes great delight in pelting me with snowballs."

"Oh how singular, it must be so refreshing to have such stamina and resilience against the cold." Darcy inclined his head slightly and Caroline continued, "It must be all those Derbyshire winters, it has given you such a strong stamina against the snow. Of course I adore the snow and long for a country winter surrounded by endless fields of snow, how wonderful it must be to spend ones time in such an enchanting way."

It amused him that she had within a few minutes described snow as both ghastly and enchanting but politeness stopped him from pointing it out.

"Yes Georgiana and I hope to spend next Christmas at Pemberley; we both miss the changing of the seasons there."

"But of course you do how could you not, Pemberley is the perfect place to spend Christmas, surrounded by such grandeur amidst the wild beauty of a Derbyshire winter, such parties you must have and sleigh rides, such elegance and fun."

"We rarely have such entertainments at Pemberley, the families in the nearby estates are rarely in Derbyshire over the winter and we prefer to spend Christmas by ourselves keeping entertained with a good book and long winter walks."

Miss Bingley's face froze on a forced smile and Darcy refrained from laughing in her face, Mrs Hurst looked openly appalled and said so before Caroline could stop her.

"No parties Mr Darcy how dreadful, how on earth can you pass a season in such a way?"

"I find Mrs Hurst that there is a charm to living a simple country life, of course you ladies have not been raised in the country."

Mrs Hurst carried on oblivious to the horrified looks she was getting from Caroline, "Of course not, I found the country manners to be so savage when Charles insisted we stay at Netherfield Park, if I were forced to spend any more time with those awful Bennet's I might scream. Country gentlemen are so inferior to the upper circles I can hardly believe they might be considered gentlemen at all." Sitting back Mrs Hurst smirked at her audience consisting of a horrified Caroline and an irritated yet amused Darcy.

"Of course your brother will be a country gentleman once he purchases an estate." Darcy pointed out and Mrs Hurst shook her head.

"Of course he won't, a true gentleman is so infinitely superior to a country gentleman; the difference will be quite obvious."

"_I _am a country gentleman though." Darcy reminded her, his growing irritation mingled with his desire to laugh openly at the dawning horror on her face. It seemed that his decision to escape to Bingley's home had done nothing to sooth his temper.

"Oh of course Louisa could never mean you when she talks of country gentlemen." Caroline interjected desperately nudging Louisa who could only nod a bright flush rising up her cheeks.

"Of course." Darcy ground out, standing he made his declaration to leave stating Georgiana as the excuse and left Caroline and Louisa arguing furiously in the parlour.

Outside the snow was even heavier making his journey back harder, his coat was still damp from his earlier walk and Darcy was feeling particularly cold and miserable. With his head down he didn't notice the woman until he had walked into her, looking up he was stunned to find himself looking at Miss Elizabeth Bennet and he bowed in apology. Straightening he found that the woman was not Elizabeth and he cursed himself for keeping her in his thoughts, coming to London was supposed to rid her from his thoughts and dreams not embed her even further. Apologising he walked on feeling his skin flush at the thought of the petite brunette and her fine eyes and captivating wit. It just wouldn't do to marry her though her situation was so decidedly beneath his own, how could a woman with such a family in such a low circle to his own ever hope to be mistress of an estate such as Pemberley. The very idea was laughable and the shame he would bring to his family could damage their reputation for life, Georgiana would be unable to marry suitably and they would be cast out by the ton, sneered at and mocked where once was reverence and awe.

The feeling of admiration for Elizabeth was soon replaced by shame that he had ever considered making her his wife, cursing his heart he stomped the rest of the way home arriving to his snow free steps in a worse mood than when he had left.

The staff of Darcy House were soon made aware that their master was in a foul mood and most took steps to keep out of his way, maids were seen hurrying down halls he was nearing and even his man servant took refuge in organising his masters closets.

Georgiana was soon alert to his mood and in an effort to cheer him up played Christmas carols on the pianoforte forsaking her sombre tunes in the hope it would brighten up her brother. It soon served to irritate him further and he stormed into his suite of rooms ordering that his supper should be served in them. In tears Georgiana retired early to her rooms and the house was filled with silence.

Sitting in his room in front of a bright fire Darcy held a glass of port in one hand and in the other a sketch of Lizzy that Georgiana had drawn from her description. It was a good estimation though the eyes could never be captured and he had stolen it away from her when she was not paying attention. He was still unsure as to why she had chosen to draw Elizabeth and she had merely answered cheerfully that she was practicing drawing people she did not know for fun. The incident had left him very much aware of how much he had spoken of the woman and he cursed himself for being so obvious. With one final look at the picture he cast it into the fire watching it curl and smoulder before finally bursting into flame and disintegrating. His heart wrenched and he took a large swallow of port to block his emotions.

When his supper was served by a terrified looking maid he took one look and shoved it aside suddenly not hungry, he filled his stomach with port instead and when the lights suddenly flickered and extinguished he was angry and well on his way to becoming drunk.

"Damn and blast it have the maids been stealing the candles to leave me in such a pitiable state!" He roared and moving to stand found he could not move a muscle.

"Oh Fitzwilliam, my darling Fitzwilliam what have you done." A gentle voice said.

"What is this madness, I thought I heard my mother but she has been dead for far too long." Darcy said as he attempted to move his arm.

"We have come to you in your time of need, a visit to warn you of terrible things to come if you remain on this path." Looking up Darcy found himself looking at the figure of his mother Lady Anne Darcy, she was watching him with tender sadness and he choked back tears as he looked up at her.

"Mother, you are dead, you cannot be here."

"We are both here Fitzwilliam." A gruffer voice said and his mother was joined by his deceased father a stern frown on the face Darcy loved so much.

"Father, Mother how are you here."

"You're on a path to self destruction man surely you can see this." Old Darcy intoned and Darcy shook his head desperately.

"Be kind to me parents my journey has been long and lonely without your guidance."

"We blame ourselves for your chosen path." Lady Anne said sadly and Darcy looked at her sharply, "Long have we taught you to pride your name above all others and to look at people with disdain. Our circle is an unforgiving one and you have become what we all feared to become."

"I could never blame such excellent parents, my faults are my own." Darcy said bitterly.

"Tonight you will be visited by three spirits." Old Darcy said gravely.

"Take heed of their words for if you don't your life and that of those you love will be lonely." Lady Anne said.

"Take heed." Old Darcy said.

"Speak comfort to me parents, have I not striven to maintain the name of the Darcy family, to follow societal rules and to bring only pride to our family?"

"At the cost of your soul my son, take heed, the first spirit arrives when the clock strikes one." Lady Anne said with tears streaming down her face.

"Take heed." Old Darcy echoed and the lights flickered and the candles re-lit. Blinking in the bright light Darcy cast his eyes around the room searching for the ghosts who had haunted him so. Able to stand he found himself alone in the room, the tears streaming down his face the only reminder of their visit.

Staring in horror at what he could only assume was a bad batch of port he hastily removed his clothes and donning sleepwear crawled into his bed pulling the curtains around him. Finally his shaking subsided and dismissing the visit as a product of too much port he fell into a disturbed slumber.

A/N: This is part one of five in what will be my Christmas gift to the wonderful Pride and Prejudice fiction writers who have kept me amused for so long. I hope you enjoy.

Coming next the first spirit.

Please note that the story used is the product of Charles Dickens and the characters are Jane Austen's I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

A Pride and Prejudice Christmas Carol

Chapter Two

The clock struck one.

Perhaps subconsciously Darcy had been expecting it because he woke with a gasp clutching his chest as his heart pounded beneath his ribs. The bedroom was bright and he let out a gasping breath of relief, it was day light, he had passed the night with no ghosts or spirits. It was clear in his mind that everything had been a bad dream. The bed curtains opened and he looked up frowning at the sight of Georgiana stood at the end of his bed holding a small lantern. The girl was dressed in a diaphanous white dress with long sleeves and frills, ribbons wrapped around her arms and waist and the ends floated around her.

"Georgiana what are you doing, what are you wearing?"

"You were warned Darcy." She said sweetly, her voice airy and light. "I am the ghost of Christmas past, I am here to show you who you were and how you became the man that you are."

"Don't be ridiculous Georgiana is this some sort of a joke?"

"I am the ghost of Christmas past, I have taken a form that it recognisable to you; will you come with me?"

Climbing out of bed Darcy wrapped himself in a robe and stepped into his slippers determined to go along with his sisters plans, clearly she had gone to a lot of effort with her prank.

"Alright Georgie, you win. Where are we going?"

Georgiana held out her hand and refraining from rolling his eyes he took it gasping when the room began to melt around him. The room continued to melt but was replaced with something solid and very recognisable, his mother's room.

The room had been decorated for her tastes, powder blues and cream, lace and silk. It was a beautiful room and currently two hundred miles away in Pemberley.

"How did we…" He trailed off and stared at Georgiana in horror. "You're not Georgiana."

The spirit smiled patiently and sweetly. "I told you I'm not; I am the ghost of Christmas past now we must hurry time is moving fast."

Darcy looked around the room, nobody had entered it in a long time once his mother had died they had closed the doors and nobody had opened them again. Now though the room had people in it, on the bed Lady Anne was holding a sleeping babe and smiling at a boy he recognised as himself.

"Come Fitzwilliam, meet your sister Georgiana." The twelve year old Darcy stepped forward dutifully and looked at the baby curiosity plain on his face. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes Mother." He said though it was clear that his response was for his mothers benefit and not truly believed. Lady Anne laughed a sound that tore at Darcy's heart, it clenched when the laugh became a cough.

"I want you to be a brave boy now my love, you must protect Georgiana."

"Mother?"

Lady Anne smiled and reached out a hand to stroke his face. "Please remember that I love you my sweet boy." Darcy watched his twelve year old self frowning in confusion; he remembered all too well not understanding what she said and feeling scared at how pale she was. Stepping forward he tried to place a hand on his mothers and gasped when he went through it.

"What is this, why can't I touch her?"

"Everything around you is a memory; though you remember it clearly you cannot touch it nor alter the events that are to happen."

"I don't want to watch this." Darcy cried holding his hands against his face.

"If you are to learn anything from this night you must watch." The spirit said firmly, her voice still light and airy but now determined.

"Why are you doing this to me Spirit?"

"I do nothing Fitzwilliam; you have done this to yourself with your pride and conceit."

The scene unfolded before him, his mother gasping for breath, the babe began to cry and he stood and watched as his mother took his last breath. The adults in the room were too saddened by their loss to think of the boy who was too young to be witnessing this and so he stood, tears streaming down his face as his mother closed her eyes one final time.

"Enough Spirit, enough, I relive this memory every time I look at my sister, what lesson can I learn from this?"

"Watch." Spirit said pointing.

The master of the house pulled himself from his mourning to take the babe in his arms, holding her tenderly he looked to his son and knelt in front of him.

"Look after your sister boy, make your mother proud and honour her memory." His father then stood and handed the baby to a wet nurse who left the room, young Fitzwilliam was led out of the room by a governess.

"I don't understand Georgiana."

"The wishes of your parents have become warped in your mind, you seek to honour her memory and yet you mistake pride for arrogance ignoring those you see as beneath you. Come we have much to see."

The room began to melt once more.

He recognised the room immediately, how could he not. He had spent so much time there as a young man, his rooms at Cambridge had been a place for him to study, a place for him to relax, his home for three years. The rooms were quite obviously those of a rich man, the small parlour and study was richly furnished with solid woods and luxurious fabrics, a rug covered the floor in front of the open fire which burned brightly. Books covered every surface, topics such as law, history and land management were mixed in with poetry, novels and plays, it was clear that the owner of the room was a voracious reader.

Darcy, now nineteen years old sat in a chair immersed in a text, he was making notes in a leather bound journal, occasionally he would sip from a glass of port.

Darcy watched him feeling a mixture of pride and anxiety, unlike many young men from wealthy backgrounds he had actually studied, enjoying the challenge of learning information and passing examinations. He turned to look around the room and noted from the window that it must be winter, snow was falling and someone, probably Bingley, had pinned a wreath to the wood frame. A knock at the door had both Darcy's look up; Georgiana was standing in the corner watching impassively when he looked at her for guidance she merely pointed at the door.

Young Darcy crossed the room and opened the door, a brief smile and he allowed Charles Bingley into his room.

"We're all going out carolling for Christmas!" The younger man said excitedly and his younger self had raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be studying?"

"It's almost Christmas break man surely you aren't studying!" Bingley had said aghast and he peered around Darcy to look at the books scattered about. "Oh come now man, we both go home tomorrow you can take the time to come carolling with me and some of the fellows."

"I'm busy. Besides I won't be going home this Christmas I need to focus on my studies."

"But what of your sister, her birthday and Christmas are combined."

"She will be fine with father and her governess."

"She hasn't seen you since summer man!"

"She will hardly know I'm not there." Darcy had shrugged. Bingley scowled at him.

"What about Christmas then, don't you wish to celebrate the birth of our lord?"

"Bah." Darcy had replied and turning walked back to his seat.

Bingley had watched him in bemusement for a time before shaking his head sadly, "You may come to regret this Darcy old chap."

"Close the door on your way out Bingley." Darcy had dismissed him and Bingley, rolling his eyes, had left the room with a shout of merry Christmas.

Darcy had watched the scene unfold with a wince, at the time he had considered himself too busy to spend time with lesser pursuits, Christmas had come and gone and he had barely thought about his sister or father. Studying had taken over much of his life in his years at Cambridge he had been so desperate to please his father and honour his mother and he had assumed that he would have plenty of Christmases with his father to come. Had he known that within four years his father would be dead he would have gone home and spent time with the man he loved so dearly.

Time changed, it was still winter but a year had passed, books moved and though his younger self barely aged he looked wearier, time was pressing on him now.

Bingley was in the room again accompanied by a man he did not recognise.

"Darcy this is Jones, he's from Lancashire, isn't that right Jones?" Jones was slender and handsome in his own right but dressed poorly, his jacket showed signs of being mended a few too many times and his boots were old and patched.

"Yes Sir it is."

Bingley had laughed, "Now Jones I've told you before call me Bingley or Charles, none of this sir nonsense."

Watching the two men Darcy felt a dawning recognition, Jones, the church scholarship boy. He suddenly did not want to watch what was to come next.

"He's not going home for Christmas either but I thought he could come with us to dinner." Bingley was smiling jovially and Darcy had raised his eyebrows taking in the man's appearance and finally he tilted his head slightly.

"I can't make it to dinner, something has come up."

Bingley had frowned and Jones had flushed it was obvious that he had been judged and dismissed.

"I barely remember this fellow." Darcy said to Georgiana who was watching him disapprovingly.

"Jones achieved a first at Cambridge, I cannot see his future but I can see his past without your notice he struggled to meet the right people he had dreams of parliament but this dream will very likely go unfulfilled."

Closing his eyes Darcy watched the two men leave and his younger self turn back to his work without a second thought; he had always considered himself a charitable man he had taken on Bingley whose family were in trade and had believed it a job well done in introducing him to the right people. He had not deemed Jones worthy and had dismissed him based on his poor clothing and working class background. Feeling sick he felt a sudden urge to throttle some sense into his younger self, had he really been so arrogant?

"Spirit tell me what to do, how can I change what is done?"

Georgiana turned to him her face impassive, "It is not for I to tell you what to do I am merely a messenger of what has been."

"Can you not give me any advice?"

"Learn from the past and you will not repeat its mistakes."

Darcy fell silent contemplating her words, he tried to think of how he could avoid repeating such arrogance but his mind was blank, his dealings with Bingley had been done with kindness and he truly valued his friendship with the younger man. If he had truly been arrogant with Bingley he did not know how.

"Spirit, Georgiana tell me is this all I am to see this night?"

"There is much to show and much to learn but not all of it is at Christmas, I am the spirit of Christmas past and I cannot show you everything. There is one more thing I have yet to show you take my hand our journey is not yet complete."

Dreading what was to come next Darcy took her hand, he yelped when they rose into the air and began to move at speed towards the fireplace of his university room. He could feel the heat from the fire as they sped towards it and he threw an arm over his face with a yell, somehow a miracle occurred and they were outside unharmed.

"It is a memory Fitzwilliam you cannot be harmed." The spirit chided and Darcy felt embarrassed, trying to preserve some dignity he said nothing but gripped her small hand just a little bit tighter.

The sky around them was growing lighter as they travelled, trees blurred and the snow grew thicker, looking up Darcy saw they were heading for a pinpoint of light that grow larger and brighter as they approached. Covering his eyes as they flew he felt the world shift and soon he was on the ground again, his legs trembled and he shuddered and gasped glad to be on solid ground once more.

Once he was somewhat recovered he looked up and saw he was on the grounds of Pemberley, a little girl ran out into the snow covered drive way and with a gasp Darcy saw it was Georgiana. She could not have been much older than seven, her hair was tied in plaits and he saw to his consternation that she was sobbing. Behind her a woman ran out, she was not dressed to be outdoors but neither was Georgiana, as she caught up with the girl she wrapped her arms around her. It was Miss Lord, her governess and companion.

"Georgie, what is the matter." Darcy said moving towards the girl who did not see or hear him.

"Georgiana my sweet what is wrong?" Miss Lord said and Darcy knelt in the snow surprised to find it was not cold.

"He said he would be here!" Darcy frowned, who would be here? Had a play mate let her down?

"I know my love but he sent you a lovely gift."

"I don't want a gift I want Fitzwilliam!" With a start he realised they were talking about him and it clicked what she was referring to. Guilt washed over him, Georgiana had not complained about him missing her birthday or Christmas to stay and study, she had not mentioned it at all. He remembered that year he had sent her a doll, it was beautiful and almost as big as his sister, it came with different outfits and his friends had laughed at him for buying a doll. He hadn't cared though he knew she would love it. It had not occurred to him that she might want him to hand it to her personally.

"He will be here at summer and you will be able to play with him, there will be no parties to take him away from you."

"You did not mention missing me." He commented to the spirit who gave him a look he could only interpret as sardonic.

"I am not your sister and would not know her feelings."

"I should have known though, I have been a poor excuse for a brother."

The spirit did not say anything and he could only assume this meant she agreed with him, running his hands through his hair he gave it a spiteful tug and was satisfied when his scalp stung. "I allowed my sister to suffer because of my selfishness to this day she suffers because of my arrogance and pride; I should give her entirely to Richard and be done with it."

"Learn from your mistakes and make sure you don't repeat them." The spirit said with a shrug and the scene began to melt.

With a start Darcy realised they were in his bed chambers, the clock was nearing two and he turned to the spirit. Georgiana was surrounded in a halo of light, her features less clear and he could only assume her time was running out.

"Spirit I will remember everything you have said to me, I will learn from my mistakes."

"Fare well Fitzwilliam, soon you will be visited by a second spirit, learn from him."

"I will spirit, I will."

Georgiana was gone and the clock struck two.

A/N: Well that's chapter two. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed etc I am glad my story is going down well.

Just a reminder (though she said it enough) though the spirits may look like familiar characters they aren't so their personalities will be not as you remember them. Any guesses as to who the spirit of Christmas present will be?

I hope people like the liberties I have taken with Darcy's past, I tried to keep it as close to the Darcy we all know and love and hopefully nobody will think his actions too out of character but I have to make him just a bit Scrooge like or the story won't work.

Chapter three will be up in a few days. See you then.


	3. Chapter 3

A Pride and Prejudice Christmas Carol

Chapter Three

DONG

DONG

Bells filled the air, they rang and played and created a most jolly of melodies, Darcy turned to find his room now filled with food, holly wreaths and ribbons. A giant of a man wearing a fur trimmed robe was laughing merrily and Darcy found himself smiling, the smell of good food filled the air and he knew his next visitor would be a jolly fellow.

"Merry Christmas, ho ho ho!" The giant crowed gleefully and Darcy raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Bingley?"

"I am the spirit of Christmas present; I bring glad tidings on this most joyous day!" The giant was indeed Bingley; he wore a wreath on his head and carried a cornucopia that emitted light.

"You are a very large spirit." Darcy said respectfully and the giant laughed uproariously.

"That can be remedied!" In an instant Bingley was down to his normal size and Darcy saw that wrapped around his burgundy robe was a sword sheath though it remained empty, he glanced around nervously for the sword but found none though the Bingley spirit seemed far too spirited to use a sword against anyone. "Come now and know me better man!"

"How do you do." Darcy said with a bow and Bingley laughed again.

"I am the spirit of Christmas present, come now and know me better man!"

"You just said that." Darcy said frowning, Bingley paused and then laughed.

"My memory lies in the present, the past is easily forgotten."

"I wish that were so." Darcy said, memories of his past behaviour were now fresh in his mind and he wondered how he would ever live with the guilt caused by his actions.

"I am the spirit of Christmas present it is your actions here that will make a difference to the future. The past is a valuable lesson but the present is for action."

"What lessons have you to teach me?" Darcy asked, Bingley chuckled and led him out of the room.

"Nothing too strenuous old chap, come let us visit some old friends."

The room blurred as he walked through the door and he found himself in a recognisable room, the parlour of Bingley's London home. Miss Bingley was playing carols and Mrs Hurst was sat on a sofa he couldn't tell if she was listening or day dreaming the woman had always been vapid and easily lacked focus. Bingley was nowhere to be seen.

"There is nothing quite like spending Christmas in town don't you agree Louisa?"

Mrs Hurst looked up at her name being spoken and smiled at her sister.

"I quite agree sister, I am so very glad that you were able to convince Charles to stay instead of wintering in the country."

"It wasn't too difficult; once we removed his reason for staying he was easily convinced." Caroline said with a smirk that set Darcy's teeth on edge.

"Jane was such a dear sweet girl but we cannot allow such a girl to marry Charles."

"She was very sweet nobody could deny such a thing."

"She wasn't very much in love with Charles was she?" Louisa asked and Caroline shrugged languidly.

"Oh I'm sure she was but we can keep that between us can't we?" She said with a grin and Louisa laughed.

"Oh sister you are such a bad girl."

Darcy turned to Bingley who was watching the scene impassively.

"I truly believed I saw no signs of attachment on her part." He said, Bingley shrugged.

"It is not I that you have harmed by your deception, your friend has been deceived by the three people he trusts most."

"Please you must believe that I would not have separated them if I believed she truly loved him."

"Bingley loves so easily, he has had so many 'angels' he will get over this quickly." Bingley said indifferently.

"Could this be true? He has always fallen in love so easily." Darcy said worriedly, the ghost of Christmas present gave him a look that Darcy could not interpret he did not look particularly pleased though.

"What does it matter to you? As long as you are not contaminated by being linked to someone so unworthy why should it matter if your friend is miserable?"

Darcy opened his mouth to retaliate feeling the blood rush to his face partly in anger and partly in embarrassment when Bingley walked into the room he walked through Darcy giving him a cold feeling as if he had been splashed with icy water.

"Charles where have you been today is a time for family and you vanished for so long?"

Charles smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "I have been attending to some urgent business Caroline nothing to worry about."

"On Christmas day!" Louisa said in surprise and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"It is done with now we shall have a jolly Christmas shan't we? I was thinking after New Years we might spend some time in the country. It is a shame to have a country house and not use it."

"Whatever for?"Caroline said in surprise, Louisa was glancing between her siblings looking worried, Charles was the youngest of the siblings and this often meant that he was held by the whims of his sisters particularly Caroline who had mastered the art of getting her own way before she could properly walk. Because of his indecisive nature Charles was very easily swayed and it was rare that he would challenge the wishes of his sister.

"I thought, that is…I have a desire to winter in the country to see real snow." Charles said with some uncertainty and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You have a desire to see Miss Bennet, Charles we know you fancied yourself in love with her but you must think before you act and potentially ruin the happiness of your family forever."

"But…"

"But nothing, Charles think of what father would say."

Charles nodded and sat down; Caroline rolled her eyes at Louisa who smiled before turning her attention to her bracelets.

Darcy watched this scene feeling sick to the pit of his stomach, when talking with Bingley's sisters he had been assured that they also believed Miss Bennet to be indifferent, to find that Caroline had lied was disconcerting. After the Wickham incident he had prided himself on being careful in his judgements of people, he took the time to observe so he could be sure that he would not make the same mistake again. He had always known that Caroline Bingley was willing to be ruthless to get what she wanted, stepping over people was a part of her character he was entirely too aware of but he had not quite seen how two faced she was. Insisting Jane was the sweetest of girls but stabbing her in the back without even the slightest feeling of guilt. A stab of guilt made him realise that he had done nothing to deter her behaviour; he had himself insisted that Jane Bennet would be unlikely to marry well. He had judged the woman based on his own old fashioned society views and had unknowingly encouraged Caroline to treat her in such a petty manner.

Bingley was watching him and he turned to the spirit for comfort.

"Charles will marry well without Jane Bennet won't he?"

"I see only the present not the future but I can see a marriage formed of society's greatest wishes but not formed of love."

Feeling dizzy Darcy moved to sit down only to fall through the chair and land on the floor. "Take me out of here spirit let me see a Christmas filled with cheer."

"I can only show you what is, your actions have affected many people and now you see what they do not wish for you to see."

"Am I so poor a friend?"

"That is not for me to decide." Bingley chuckled holding a hand out for Darcy he hauled him to his feet and Darcy had a distinct feeling that he did not deserve such kindness. "Come now we have more places to visit and time is moving fast, faster than even I can control."

Darcy took one last look at Charles who for once was missing his bright smile and at Caroline, who looked bored by her brother's misery, the room began to blur and as it reformed he found himself wishing for the misery of this night to be over. It seemed that the ghost of Christmas present had decided to spend his hour tormenting Darcy and there was little he could do to escape his miserable fate.

"Why have you brought me here Bingley?"

"Why wouldn't I old chap?"

"What lesson am I to learn here?"

"After what you have just witnessed you really feel the need to ask that?"

Darcy turned and watched the room he knew intimately, years spent playing here as a boy and then visiting as a man, he knew every chimney breast every piece of furniture as if they were his own. His cousin entered the room and he turned to greet him before remembering he was only here in spirit.

"I don't understand Bingley, Richard is the son of the Earl of Matlock he is not affected by me."

"Oh really, does he not come and go according to your whims? He is the second son and will receive little in comparison to what he is used to. He must rely on your good will despite what he was born into."

Watching Richard Darcy had a feeling that he barely knew the man standing before him, the main parlour was empty for the moment and the normally jovial Colonel was standing with one arm resting on the mantel piece his head against his arm in place of his smile was a frown that seemed to draw all of the joy out of his face making him look older than his thirty years. There was a burst of noise as his mother and sister entered the room and he turned his usual smile plastered in place but for once Darcy saw it as it was intended, a mask.

"Mother you are in fine spirits today."

"An unusual occurrence for a woman whose son prefers to gallivant around instead of marrying and presenting me with grandchildren to spoil." Lady Susan said jovially and Richard laughed loudly.

"Come now Mother I have not had the good luck of meeting a woman who is suitable for me."

"I could introduce you to several women with looks and wealth enough to suit you."

"But what of love?" Richard asked and Lady Susan smiled gently at her second son.

"Love is not always for our circle but I can hope you will marry for love and be blessed with a wealthy wife as well."

Richard smiled and his words took on a bitter edge, "An unlikely occurrence in our circle as you well know Mother." His countenance changed and he laughed, it sounded forced but nobody commented, "Now enough of this silly talk what plans do you have for this fine Christmas afternoon?"

"I didn't realise." Darcy commented to Bingley who smiled at him.

"Surely it must have been obvious."

"How so?"

"Are you not a close friend, did you not play together as boys and grow up to become men?" Bingley asked with a laugh. "How could you not realise that his future happiness was reliant upon his marrying well and that love would be something he could never hope to aspire to. You consider yourself tied by duty to your family but you have wealth and status enough to marry for love and love alone."

"I have a duty to my family, to Georgiana to marry well; such degradation in marriage could severely injure her chances of marrying well."

"So you would scare away a few men who only wish her for her status but leave those behind who might truly care for her. I fail to see how this would be such a degradation."

Opening his mouth to reply Darcy's brain caught up with his ears and he paused. He had not considered it in such terms. The very idea of his baby sister marrying was not something he often thought of preferring to think of her as a child who would always remain a child. He had known that one day she would be brought out into society and he would be forced to watch as men flocked to her for her thirty thousand pounds, her name alone would be enough to bring match making mama's out of the woodworks to secure her hand for their sons. She would be courted at every turn and would know the fear of never marrying for love because her name and wealth would always be in the forefront of people's minds. People like his cousin who would rely upon the wealth of their wife to live in comfort. A fate he had dismissed as sensible for his dearest friend and cousin was one he would wish upon his sister.

"Spirit, Bingley, I have been a terrible friend to both Richard and Georgiana and Bingley, I saw only the ton and their attitudes and thought only in terms of wealth and status. How could I wish such a thing for my dearest friends and my sister who has already had her share of tragedy because of her wealth?"

"You have the power to change your fate old chap but you also have the power to change the fate of those around you. Come now we have one last visit to make and I grow weary this Christmas night."

Darcy turned and saw that the Bingley he once knew was now an aging man, grey streaked his hair and wrinkles lined the once youthful face. He now felt the pang of fear that he might lose his dearest friend something he had not thought of, the arrogance of youth dismissing the idea that he might ever grow old. Clasping the hand of the spirit he felt his throat tighten as he choked out, "Come then old friend, show me the present so I might face the future."

"Mama Kitty has stolen the ribbon I wanted to wear at dinner!" A youthful cry broke him from his melancholic thoughts and he looked up as the youngest Miss Bennet ran through the parlour followed by the daughter he knew as Miss Kitty.

"It is my ribbon and I shall wear what I please!" Kitty shouted indignantly.

Mrs Bennet sat in the middle of this noise raised a hand to her head before shouting out.

"Oh let her wear the ribbon Kitty you have plenty more to choose from!"

"That's not fair Mama, it is my ribbon and I shan't give it to her! Lizzy tell her it's mine!"

Darcy turned his heart pounding in his chest. Entering the parlour Elizabeth Bennet was rolling her eyes a smile on her face.

"Kitty it is your ribbon you should wear it, Lydia you may borrow one of mine if yours do not suit you."

Darcy watched Lizzy and it struck him what a good mother she would make, she was beautiful and generous and had wisdom beyond her twenty years. In his mind's eye he saw her heavy with child holding a toddler and smiling tenderly at the man she would call husband, the grief he felt at this person being anyone else but himself made his heart clench painfully. Lizzy brushed a stray curl aside and taking the opportunity to observe without being seen he crossed the room standing beside her as she crossed the room. Her hair was restrained but he could imagine the wealth of curls spreading out behind her as she lay in his bed, her cheeks flushed and her eyes dark with desire. Letting out a breath he did not realise he was holding in it came out ragged and he raised a hand to stroke along her cheek wishing that he could do the same in person, feel the velvety softness of her cheeks and see up close the light smattering of freckles across her nose.

"See now girls how generous your sister is, if only she had been generous enough to marry Mr Collins then we wouldn't face being thrown out of Longbourn when your father dies." Mrs Bennet said dramatically and Lizzy rolled her eyes once more.

His attention was drawn to the aging matriarch and he frowned at her sarcastic comment. "Bingley what does she speak of, why would Miss Elizabeth marry Mr Collins?" Bingley turned, the grey streaks covering most of his hair now.

"Mr Collins proposed to Elizabeth Bennet she refused quite rightfully but her mother believes her daughter should have sacrificed her happiness for her family."

"Is marrying her daughters so important she would sacrifice her daughter's chance of marital bliss?" Darcy cried indignantly.

"The estate of Longbourn is entailed upon a male heir, Mr Collins is that heir. Mrs Bennet fears a cold future if she does not see her daughters marry well."

"It explains her joy at Bingley fancying Miss Bennet then."

"Do not assume her so heartless, she saw what everyone but you saw, she saw the love her daughter felt for your friend and rejoiced that Jane would have both love and security."

"But what of Miss Elizabeth is her joy in marriage so unimportant?" Darcy watched the woman he had come to love settle herself down next to the eldest Miss Bennet. She reached out and squeezed the pale hand and was rewarded with a gentle smile. "She is unhappy." Darcy commented to Bingley who nodded.

"Only the deepest love will induce her to marry, she saw with joy her sister's future happiness with Bingley and now she fears that Jane will never recover her heart break."

"Was I so wrong Spirit to wish for more for my friend?"

"More than love?" Bingley seemed affronted and Darcy blanched.

"I did not mean to offend Spirit."

"You fancy yourself so above those you see around you! You condemn yourself to a loveless marriage and hope the same for your friends! Badly done old chap, badly done!"

"I'm sorry, I spoke without thinking. Tell me I can change Spirit; tell me I can do better."

"Your journey is not yet complete; you have more to learn and so little time to learn it. The clock begins to toll and my time is complete. Good luck old chap and Merry Christmas!"

The old clock in the Bennet's parlour began to toll.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to write I came down with a cold and didn't feel like writing then I was turned down for a job and my mood was too low. However, I am recovered and here is part three of five.

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed, your guesses were all interesting and actually opened up a separate path for this story, I wasn't originally going to visit the poor Colonel but a mere mention of his name opened my eyes to how Darcy has wronged him even if it was done unthinkingly.

Please review this chapter, I live for your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

A Pride and Prejudice Christmas Carol

Chapter Four

DONG

DONG

DONG

Bingley had gone leaving behind him a swirling mist that filled the Bennet's parlour. Standing by Elizabeth he watched longingly as she began to fade. There was a long silence and Darcy turned around watching for the third spirit.

Finally a figure began to emerge through the fog. Wrapped in a long dark cloak with a full hood the figure walked forwards one arm outstretched, a finger pointing.

"Are…are you the third spirit?" Swallowing nervously Darcy watched as the swirling fog wrapped around the spirit who glided towards him silently. There was no response but as the spirit neared it began to slowly raise both its arms to grasp the edges of the hood. "I am prepared to learn with a thankful heart every lesson you have to teach me." Darcy said, his heart was pounding in his chest and he wondered for a moment if the spirit could hear it. Taking a deep breath he willed his hands to stop trembling and watched as the spirit began to lower the hood. Chestnut curls emerged followed by a pale brow and bewitching dark eyes. "Elizabeth." He breathed out taking a step forwards a hand raised to cup her cheek, remembering himself he lowered his hand clenching and unclenching it as the woman he loved looked at him with a stern expression on her face.

"Follow." She said but one word and though he knew that this apparition before him was not his Elizabeth he fought the instinct that wanted him to follow her to the ends of the earth if that was what she desired.

Elizabeth turned and began to walk through the swirling mist and after staring at her for a moment longer he hurriedly followed.

As they walked the mist parted forming two great waves at either side of them, Elizabeth walked on paying no attention to the waves and Darcy followed staring at the swirling, writhing waves of fog.

Finally they emerged through the mist into a room that Darcy did not recognise, it had high ceilings and overly decadent furniture, rich papers covered the walls and an extravagant chandelier hung over a rug he could only describe as showy. Every surface was covered in winter greenery, velvet ribbons and candles, baubles glinted in the candle light and sprigs of holly were pinned to door frames. Elizabeth was standing in the room her face expressionless.

"Where are we?"

"Watch." Elizabeth said her voice a monotone in comparison to her usual teasing tones.

Darcy watched; a slightly older but richly dressed Caroline Bingley entered the room, she wore a haughty smile as she ran her fingers across the back of a chair and sighed in exaggerated contentment.

"Husband you should come and see my decorations for Christmas, the neighbours will truly see who the superior family is when they enter this room."

"Someone married Caroline?" Darcy asked Elizabeth who turned to him and raised one eyebrow. "Who is it; do I know the poor man?" He chuckled at the thought of the poor sod she had trapped in what could only be a miserable marriage. "Oh, is it Barnet or maybe Mayhew they might not be fast enough to escape her." He turned to watch her and a glint of a ring caught his eye, swallowing he felt bile rise in his throat. "Why are we here spirit, why do we watch Caroline Bingley?"

"She is Caroline Bingley no more." Elizabeth said passively.

"Who is she? Spirit tell me who is the unfortunate man who wed this woman?"

A man entered the room, where once he walked tall he now had the air of a man being led to the guillotine, his face was drawn and his eyes lacked their usual spark of life.

"She is now Caroline Darcy, though you withstood her attentions for years eventually you could not withstand her manipulations. This is your second year of marriage."

Though the older Darcy could only have been nearing thirty-four he looked much older worn down as he was by Caroline's manipulations.

Darcy looked around the room once more noticing now what he had not before, the room they stood in was the main parlour at Pemberley, a room that once his mother had decorated with taste and elegance. Now it was a room of poor taste and even poorer style.

"My mother's furniture, her decorations they have now become this?"

"With your purse at her disposal Caroline did not take long to entirely redecorate Pemberley to reflect her new found status, your family name is now mocked in the higher circles, your sister was forced to marry quickly to escape her new sister."

"How could I let this happen?"

"You chose duty for your family over the duty to your heart. This unhappy marriage is the product of the choices you have made."

"I wish to see no more spirit, please show me something better please show me Bingley surely he will bring some joy to my heart?"

Elizabeth said nothing and instead stared at him as the room filled with fog.

When the fog cleared they were standing in Bingley's London parlour, his friend was sitting by the fire a forced smile on his face.

"Bingley, he looks…what has happened to him?" Bingley did look very ill indeed, he was thinner than usual and looked positively miserable despite the smile. A woman dressed in finery was sat on the opposite side of the room; she was working on embroidery and seemed to pay Bingley no attention.

"When are Mr and Mrs Hurst to arrive?" Bingley finally asked and the woman looked up.

"They should arrive soon Husband providing the snow does not keep them."

"I do wish we could have wintered in the country."

"But think of the parties and dinners we would miss. No, we certainly cannot leave we have our reputations to think of."

Mrs Bingley was attractive, dark haired and willowy with a sweet face and large dark eyes, she wore green silk and the jewels in her hair sparkled in the candle light. Darcy thought he recognised her, a lady of the upper circles whose Mama had often chased him as a potential husband for her daughter. He had thought her beautiful but lacking in creativity or intellect, she was a poor wife for Bingley who though he might not appear to be the intellectual often hid his intelligence to disarm his business opponents.

"I shall be in my study please let me know when my sister and her husband arrive."

Darcy turned to Elizabeth, "How could he marry this woman?"

"With his sister married to his best friend he had nobody to help him stand up to her, you are cowed in your marriage and cannot save your friend from a loveless marriage. But isn't this what you wanted?"

"No, no I…no!" Running his hands through his hair Darcy watched Mrs Bingley, she seemed unconcerned to her husband's poor mood and had returned to her embroidery. "Yes…you're right this is what I wanted but I would never have wished him to marry someone so wholly unsuitable."

"She is in the correct circle; her family are influential and can raise him to meet the right people."

"He does not love her!" Elizabeth turned to stare at him and he felt his cheeks burn with humiliation as his words registered. "What have I done?" Sinking to the floor Darcy felt tears sting his eyes and he wiped at them furiously. "This is the result of my power and influence, two miserable marriages and more to come! No more Elizabeth I will see no more!"

"Do you not wish to know of Jane Bennet and her sister?"

"Do not show me their torment Spirit, please I cannot bare it."

Elizabeth nodded the expression on her face almost sympathetic. "Our journey is not yet complete there is more to show you. Come the time moves on."

"Please Spirit do not torment me further."

"I do what I must; for you to change your path you must complete this journey."

From his position on the floor Darcy could only watch helplessly as the mist rolled in and he was sitting on the parlour floor of Longbourn. Jane, older but just as beautiful, was sat sewing she wore no ring on her finger but instead seemed to be wrapped in an air of melancholy. Mrs Bennet was reading from a letter excitedly but Jane did not appear to be listening.

"They are going to France in the spring and then will spend the summer in Bath, isn't that exciting?" Without pausing for a reply Mrs Bennet turned her attention back to the letter. "They hope to be with us next Christmas, oh a whole year without my darling girl!"

"Who does she talk about?" Darcy asked, the room was empty of the sisters with the exception of Jane and he could only hope that the letter was from one of the younger girls.

"Watch."

Closing his eyes irritably at her usual choice of reply Darcy could only listen and hope that the name would be revealed.

"Oh she says she does not walk as much now but the gardens in London are very beautiful when she can walk around them."

"Walk?" Darcy sighed, he should have expected this, surely another man would see what a treasure Elizabeth Bennet was, such beauty and wit would attract another man who would be willing to follow his heart.

"Oh Jane how wonderful Lizzy I mean Mrs York is, such jewels and carriages, such pin money! Oh I need my smelling salts just thinking about it!"

"She does not love him." Jane said quietly but with a determination that was rare in the demure Miss Bennet.

"Oh pish, what does love matter when you have such riches! Ten thousand a year! She will certainly do no better! Besides, it is not like you have married to save us, Lizzy knew what she was doing for her family and look at the prize she has won. Oh I am so glad she turned down that odious Mr Collins, to think she could have been the mistress of Longbourn but she was clever that girl now she is the mistress of Huxley Manor!"

Jane looked as if she was about to say something but instead merely focused on her sewing though her knuckles were white from clenching her hands and her eyes were swimming in tears.

"York? She married Edward York? But he's a womaniser and a cad and how could she marry him?"

"When Bingley left Hertfordshire Jane tried to move on but her love for him was too strong, she will never marry. Mrs Bennet grew increasingly desperate over her daughter's refusal to marry and Elizabeth in an act of true love for her sister married a man who needed a wife so that he could remain respectable in the eyes of society. It went against her beliefs about marriage but to save her sister she would do anything even marry the one man she could never love."

"This is all my fault. I have to do something." Getting to his feet he began to pace across the room. Elizabeth watched him once more impassive; her eyes followed him as he paced back and forth.

"Please Spirit tell me that things work out for Elizabeth that he loves her and she loves him and they are happy, please tell me that her love for him makes him a better man? If I can know that then I can at least rest knowing that the one woman I have ever loved will be okay without me."

"I can only see into the future of Christmases but I see a lonely meal year after year, I see a husband neglecting his duties and a wife old before her time."

Cursing Darcy grabbed his hair and pulled at it, "Spirit this cannot be right, I must change this but how?" He continued pacing and then finally stopped in front of Elizabeth.

"I must make you love me."

"I am the spirit of Christmas yet to come."

"I am in love with Elizabeth Bennet and I will make her my wife."

For once the dour spirit smiled, it was a small smile but it was a smile nonetheless. "There is much you must do to change things, if you carry on down the path you have chosen the visions I have shown you will remain the same."

"I have to do something; I have to undo all of this."

"If only Lydia were here to celebrate with us."

"You know Papa will not allow her to be here."

Darcy turned to watch the scene unfolding, apparently the spirit had more she wished to show him.

"I hope she is okay and Emily."

"Lizzy sends her money when she can but you know she can never be brought back into society not as an unwed mother." Jane said calmly her face a mask.

"Oh I curse the day she met George Wickham he has ruined my girl and now where is he? Nowhere to be found."

"Wickham, what did he do?" Darcy asked his stomach churning at the mere mention of the man he so despised.

"He seduced Lydia Bennet, they ran away together and he left her pregnant and alone in London."

"By the Gods I wish I had never heard the name George Wickham, that I had strung him up when I had the chance!" Darcy roared, "I must stop this, I must speak to Bingley at once and Mr Bennet, this must never happen. I have a chance to save this girl and I cannot fail, for Elizabeth I will reveal everything Wickham has done." He began to pace again. "But how can I reveal everything without dragging my sisters name through the mud, she is innocent in all of this to reveal it would ruin her." Cursing again he wrapped his arms around his waist feeling the satin of his robe and wishing that he could wake up and this would all be a dream. "I must speak to Mr Bennet and swear him to secrecy of my sister's role in this sordid tale, Wickham will surely have worked up debts that would be enough to prove his character is not as it appears. Surely there will be maids who have been sullied, enough to show Meryton the character of the man they so love."

Stopping to face Elizabeth he grabbed her in a hug feeling the softness of her body against his own.

"Thank you Spirit, you have changed me. I am a new man; I will no longer live in selfishness and pride. I will change the fates of my friends and I will win the heart of Elizabeth."

"You need not thank me, changing your path and the fates of those around you will be thanks enough."

"I will keep Christmas in my heart and keep the lessons you and the other spirits have taught me at the forefront of my mind. But we must go, time is short! I must awake, there is much to do!"

Elizabeth turned to look at the clock in the parlour, Darcy turned to watch as the clock began to chime the hour.

"Thank you Spirit, thank you and God bless you!"

DONG

DONG

DONG

DONG

Darcy woke up clutching his bed sheets his pillows at the end of the bed, hurriedly opening his curtains he leapt out of bed frightening the life out of the maid who was lighting the fire in his room.

"What day is it?"

"Excuse me Sir?"

"What day is it girl? Am I late have I missed it?"

"It's Christmas day Sir."

Darcy gave a whoop of joy and lunging forward picked the maid up in a hug.

"It was done in one night, they can do that you know, I have learned the most amazing lessons and I must go, but I cannot, please send for my man servant and a happy Christmas to you!" The startled maid found herself giggling at the joy her master was showing and bobbing a curtsey hurried out of the room.

Darcy could barely contain himself, he spun and danced and sang, his heart feeling as light as a feather, his mind as giddy as a school boys. When his man servant entered the room a minute later he gave him his warmest greetings and offered him and all of the servants a raise on the spot.

Once dressed he rushed out of the room. He had much to do this fine Christmas morning.

A/N: Hahahaha this chapter is finally done, it took two glasses of wine and three movies but it is done.

The next chapter will be up Christmas day but this story is not finished yet. This changes everything, from this point the story can only be different from the novel and I plan on writing this.

My writing group is planning on doing a longer version of Nanowrimo but over a longer period. 100 days, 1000 words a day. Now, I can either do a chapter a day but have it short or post every three days with a 3000 word chapter. This is entirely up to you. Let me know what you guys want me to do! I'm happy to do it either way.

I would probably start the next story February time (I'm not sure when the group plans to do the 100 day thing yet but I promise that it will be early next year) and I'm so excited to continue this story, obviously for it to last so many words I'm going to need to do something big to piss Lizzy off or they will be married within 5000 words and that would be the end of that. So all answers, ideas, wishes and whatnots can be written in a review and we will make next year a great year for Pride and Prejudice lovers everywhere.

See you on Christmas day with the final chapter of this story which I have loved writing so much.

Also, the final chapter will contain a bit of my reasoning for choosing who would represent the spirits, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I love you all.


	5. Chapter 5

A Pride and Prejudice Christmas Carol

Chapter Five

Darcy did not stop to eat breakfast nor did he wait for an appropriate time to visit, as soon as he had finished dressing he left a short note to Georgiana apologising for his absence and left the house in a hurry. His driver was still about his duties with the horses so he did not bother waiting for them to prepare the carriage, instead he made his way through the snow to Bingley's London house where he was sure his friend would need waking.

Half an hour later he was hurriedly explaining to the house keeper that he needed to see Bingley immediately and was relieved when his friend appeared in the hall fastening his robe and looking very much like he had just woken up.

"Good lord man what is the problem is Georgiana alright?"

"She's fine I have some urgent business to discuss with you."

Bingley looked surprised but his sense of chivalry overrode his indignation at being woken so early on Christmas morning so he ushered Darcy into his study and requested tea be brought to them as soon as possible.

Once settled with steaming cups of tea and slices of toast Darcy found himself wondering what to say, he knew his friend was an agreeable sort inclined to believe those around him but even this would test his friends limits. Taking a deep breath he said instead.

"First let me wish you a merry Christmas and let me apologise for disturbing you so early in the morning but what I have to tell you is so urgent I could not wait a moment longer."

"Well go on then man!" Bingley cried impatient to hear what had his closest friend so worked up at such an early hour.

"I must say that what I am about to tell you will cause you pain and for that I can only apologise. In November when I convinced you to stay in London I told you that I believed Miss Bennet was indifferent to you. It has come to my attention that she is very much in love with you and that your sister Miss Bingley was aware of this. I can only apologise for my part in the deception I allowed my dislike of her family to blind myself to her feelings but please be assured that from now on I will give you my full support in pursuing your relationship."

"You truly believe Miss Bennet to be in love with me?" Bingley asked eagerly and Darcy smiled at his friend's choice to ignore that he had been willingly deceived.

"I do, I truly do, my friend you are the luckiest man alive to receive love from such a lady."

"I am? I am, aren't I, good lord Darcy what am I going to do, I feel I could fly, I must get back to Hertfordshire immediately, but what of Caroline?"

"Calm yourself Bingley we shall arrange everything. We can travel by horseback to Longbourn as soon as you are ready, I shall arrange for Georgiana to spend the day with my aunt and uncle Matlock and I will arrange for her to join us as soon as it is possible."

"We can't just burst in on their Christmas celebrations can we?" Bingley asked warily and Darcy smiled.

"I am sure we can if you propose when you get there."

Bingley paled and ran a hand through his hair making it messier than it already was. "Are you sure she will say yes?"

"I am positive man, go get your angel."

And they did just that, after leaving a note for Bingley's sisters they hurried to Darcy's house and bundled Georgiana into a carriage. It was at this point that his plan began to unravel for upon hearing their plan Georgiana insisted that she be included and no amount of pleading would convince her to change her mind. The distance, the difficulty of the journey, the fact they were going by horseback meant nothing to Miss Darcy who reminded her brother that she could ride just as well as he could. So it was that a half hour later the three travellers set out for Longbourn, their spirits high and for Bingley his heart in his throat.

They arrived at Longbourn around midday having found the journey easy to complete with no traffic about and the roads clear of snow which may be considered a Christmas miracle. The Bennet's were surprised but not displeased, Mrs Bennet often lay on far more than the family could eat even with the inclusion of the Gardeners and she was pleased to include three more. This was especially so when Bingley without waiting to remove his coat sought an interview with Mr Bennet. A half hour later he requested a private moment with Jane and without further ado was thrilled to announce that his angel had agreed to make him the happiest man on the planet.

Elizabeth was thrilled for her sister and could be cordial enough to Mr Darcy to shake his hand, especially when Bingley revealed that his friend had put the plan to visit in motion. This did not mean of course that she felt anything less than disdain for the stern gentleman but even she had to admit that the ice that surrounded her heart at the mention of his name thawed a little because of his actions.

Georgiana was welcomed into the family like an old acquaintance and her natural shyness soon melted away at the warmness she received from the Bennet's and Gardeners. Elizabeth in particular took a strong liking to the soft spoken young woman and was confused by the feeling that Wickham had not been entirely honest with her. This feeling was confirmed by news that she would receive later from her father.

It was then Darcy's turn to request an audience with the family patriarch and he requested that Mr Gardener join them as this news may well affect him as well.

Settled in the library with a glass of port each Darcy felt for the first time in a long time like a young boy facing a stern guardian. He was well aware that he had made no attempt to befriend Mr Bennet and thus he would prove a tough audience. Without preamble he launched into the tale of Wickham's behaviour to his family, he spoke of debts built up and young women ruined, he told his own sad story of Georgiana's near ruin, her humiliation and fear of meeting new people. He begged them to keep her story quiet explaining he would ordinarily not have spoken of it but he had heard of Wickham's attachment to Elizabeth and was concerned that the young woman would be ruined at his hands. He did not mention Lydia as this would only bring up questions he could not answer without being immediately sent to the nearest asylum but he expressed his concern that _all_ of the Bennet daughters be kept well away from Wickham and his comrades who were too easily led into ruin by the charismatic officer.

Mr Bennet listened quietly, occasionally interrupting to ask for specifics or a name he would then jot down to be contacted later for confirmation. Mr Gardener did not say anything but listened carefully, his expression growing more serious as the tale was told. Finally Darcy sat back feeling anxious, tired and resisting the urge to beg that they believe him; he could only rely on the reputation of his family and his own social standing and hope they would not dismiss him outright.

Mr Bennet steepled his fingers and contemplated the young man sat before him, he had heard of his pride and arrogance and what he had found was a young man desperate to protect the young women of Meryton. Though he might be considered a rather absent father Mr Bennet was protective of his daughters, even the ones he considered silly and he would do anything to protect their reputations. He could not dismiss this tale though he would certainly look into it before doing anything about it.

"Mr Darcy I must say I am surprised that you of all people have shown such concern for my family and friends." Mr Gardener looked surprised at this but Darcy merely bowed his head and accepted the statement without comment. "However, I cannot ignore the charges you have laid before my feet. If Wickham is all you say he is my daughters must be kept away from him and I will rely on my brother Gardener if the need arises."

Gardener immediately offered his assistance and Darcy felt his stomach begin to unclench. They believed him, he let out a breath he did not know he was holding and Mr Bennet chuckled.

"I cannot believe you have done this without any ulterior motive, if the story of your sister were to get out she would be ruined, please do not worry this story will not go beyond this room but you took a large risk. Why?"

Looking at the amused face of Mr Bennet, Darcy straightened in his seat.

"I am in love with Miss Elizabeth, I would do anything to protect her."

"In love with my Lizzy? This is very peculiar, she has claimed you only ever looked to her to find fault and it is well known that you believed her merely 'tolerable' which as her father I should warn you has not endeared me to you."

"I understand Sir, I am immeasurably sorry that my thoughtless comment was overheard, I must admit that when I first came to Meryton I was in little mood to impress and did not look at Elizabeth when my friend offered to introduce us. I was worried for my sister and wanted nothing more than to be away from the company of strangers. I cannot say why she would believe I only find fault with her I have long since considered her one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance with a wit and spirit that is both pleasing and intriguing."

Mr Bennet softened at the young man's declaration, Lizzy was his favourite daughter and he would not want to lose her to anyone but he could not deny that if anyone were to seek his daughters hand Mr Darcy would be welcomed heartily.

"I cannot say your journey to capture her heart will be easy, Lizzy has a rather prejudiced view of you which can only be changed by you. I will not force her to do anything she does not wish and I admit that as my favourite daughter I am not thrilled at the thought of losing her so soon. However, you appear to be an honest and forthright gentleman, I give you my blessing to try your best and wish you all the luck in the world." Mr Bennet paused and Darcy was gratified to see his eyes grow misty, "I can only request that should she love you as you love her you will take care of her, she is precious to me and I would not wish to see her unhappy."

"On my honour as a gentleman I would give her the world should she request it."

Mr Bennet nodded and standing said as jovially as a father with a broken heart could, "Let us join the ladies and Mr Bingley, there is time after Christmas to investigate your accusations of Wickham, right now there is cheer to spread and a goose to be eaten."

Following the man he hoped soon would be his father-in-law Darcy felt that his heart was light as a birds and he looked forward to the challenge ahead of earning Elizabeth's approval.

It was a short period of time later that Bingley stood to toast the family and friends sitting around the dining table, raising his glass he said merrily, "God bless us, every one!"

The End

A/N: Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. There are obviously things that need tying up but as I mentioned at the end of the chapter there will be a sequel, after all who doesn't want to witness a reformed Mr Darcy seeking the heart of a lady not so willing to give it.

I also promised I would reveal my choice of spirits. Obviously Mr and Mrs Darcy were obvious as the role of the ghosts who warn Darcy they are after all his parents and would have a concern for his future.

Georgiana as the ghost of Christmas past, this ghost has nearly always been portrayed as childlike and I thought that it fit Georgiana perfectly. I also needed someone who Darcy would be inclined to humour until the reality of his situation hit him.

Bingley was perfect for the jolly ghost of Christmas present, who else could be so jovial whilst delivering a message of potential doom?

Elizabeth I chose because she is Mr Darcy's future, at this point in the story she pretty much wants him to jump off a cliff so having her reveal what his pride has the potential to do to those he cares about seemed apt.

I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Merry Christmas to you all and have a wonderful New Year.


End file.
